Sonic fire spinning Key Wielding Mechanic Heroes
by Velvet-Nightmare-93
Summary: Sonic, Spyro, Crash, Sora and Ratchet must join together to defeat a dark foe who is determaned to give their Enemies dark powers and make sure Sonic and the others will not face they real Enemies, but each others.
1. Chapter 1: At last we meet

**This is just a story I really wanted to write and yes Crash talks...it's no fun other wise and it's harder to write gibberish then say it. (And it's easy to say if your Crash Bandicoot) and please enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" Eggman cried as Sonic jumped and kicked him

"I believe it is!" Sonic smiled as he disappeared into darkness. Sonic looked as the vortex disappeared he collapsed to the ground falling unconscious

"Sorry Xemnas it's over!" Sora yelled taking his oblivion Keyblade and slashing Xemnas as he disappeared into Darkness. Sora clutched onto his side falling to his knees his vision blurred as he passed out

"Even with you five combined together you lose never mess with a Dragon!" Spyro yelled using a fire blast as Cynder, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Gaul and Sorceress descended into darkness. Spyro's breathing became heavy he started to loose his footing and everything became dizzy as he fell unconscious.

"Sorry Cortex it's game over" Crash did a spin and watched his foe's fade away "YES!" Crash yelled as he spun around and landed on his back.

"Time to end this!" Ratchet yelled as his foe's ran for him he dived out the way as the vortex sucked them in Ratchet lied on the ground unconscious.

"That no good hedgehog I can't wait to destroy him!" Eggman yelled

"As I wish to destroy my Key-wielder problems" Xemnas stated with his head down

"Even five of us combined can't defeat that no good purple dragon"

"That pesky Bandicoot always defeats me"

"Tiny's head hurts"

"That blasted Lombrex is always getting in the way"

The broke out into an argument a black portal opened and a young girl stepped through "ENOUGH!" she shouted as their voices faded "Maybe I could help" she smiled pulling her hood down her long black hair draping behind her, her blood red eyes looking at them. "You a mere girl" Cortex laughed she lifted her hand and narrowed her eyes as a black beam hit him as he went smack into the wall "Anyone else want to question my powers?" no one spoke "Good" she smiled as she waved her hand and a throne appeared she sat down. "My sister is aware of my plans no doubt and rounded those Goodie too shoes light kissers up, but I can put that on hold, and give you all powers like you have never seen and also another tip all go after a different opponent."

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up to see utter Darkness apart from four other bodies around a pedestal in the middle. He stepped closer to it amazed "What is this place?" Sonic whispered.

Crash yawned and opened his eyes looking at the weird blue thing opposite him he stood up and approached. "Who are you?" Crash asked "I could ask you the same thing" Sonic stated as Ratchet approached them

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ratchet asked looking at the two who looked ready to fight.

"We could be anywhere" Spyro stated as he approached the four.

"This place is so dark yet I don't sense no Heartless no threat" Sora entered the conversation.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Sonic asked standing ready to attack Sora. Sora drew his Keyblade

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Sonic turned into a ball and went to strike Sora held his Keyblade up in defense and pushed back against Sonics force. "Well you are very good" Sora pointed his Keyblade at Sonic

"You need to be extremely good to fight the Heartless and Nobodies" Sonic decided to speed up

"Yeah and you need to be quick…" he hit Sora in the back and Sora dropped his Keyblade and Sonic caught it "when it comes to defeating Eggman"

"Hmm pretty impressive, but the Keyblade only follows its true master." Sora swung his arm and the Keyblade reappeared in Sora's grasp.

Sonic blinked twice in confusion "How did you do that?" he asked as Sora ran to attack

"Like I said the Keyblade only follows it's true master!" Sora swung as Sonic blocked.

"Hey this isn't fair two against one!" Ratchet yelled as Crash swung at him as Spyro opened his mouth and fire hit Ratchet, but Ratchet held his weapon up in defense and of course metal conducts hit Ratchet let go and drew his blaster and started shooting at them as Spyro started flying about and tackled Ratchet.

A white portal appeared "I knew this would happen" she sighed "STOP!" she cried and they froze.


	2. Chapter 2: Half a Somebody Half a Nobody

All of them looked over at the blonde haired women. "Now that I have restored some peace I need you all to listen." She stated. They all looked at each other before facing the blonde women again. "What is this place?" Sora asked and the blonde giggled lightly.

"Forgive me I forgot to turn on the light." She clapped her hands together and the room was lit the floor was completely white like the walls, and she waved her hand and her white throne appeared. She sat down elegantly crossing her legs. "This looks like Organisation XIII's castle." Sora remarked folding his arms, and Sonic looked at him. "Organisation XIII?" Sonic questioned Sora nodded "Doesn't sound good." Sonic remarked.

"It isn't trust me, but…"

"Don't deny part of yourself Sora." She whispered and Sora looked at her.

"How do you know about _him_ about _me_?" Sora asked taking a step back.

"I know a lot about all of you." She whispered "Oh where are my manners please sit." They all looked around

"There isn't any where to sit." Ratchet remarked and she looked around.

"Yes there is right behind you please sit."

Sora knowing from his trips to all the other worlds was bold enough to take a seat, and she was right. Spyro jumped and landed on the seat they were like crystal/glass seats, until they boys sat on them, and they changed into white comfortable seats. And then a white shimmer and a long table appeared in the middle. "So who is this guy you two are discussing?" Spyro asked and Crash, Ratchet and Sonic all looked at Sora.

"The other half of me." Sora whispered

"Huh?" Crash voiced up

"The fuzz talks." Ratchet remarked Crash glared for a second before looking back at Sora.

"You see Sora here is known as the Key-wielder, and it is the Key-wielder's duty to destroy the Heartless, but of course those who are strong enough after the heart is captured become nobodies, and extremely strong nobodies take on a human form. Sora here is the exception as he in order to save his best friends life pierced his heart with a blade of darkness, and became a heartless, but she was a Princess of heart and her pure heart saved his life. Now no one is saved from their heartless form, but Sora managed to, and a nobody was created the thirteenth member." She waved her hand and Roxas name appeared. "All of you look at this name tell what do you see."

"A name." Sonic stated

"Yeah that was way too simple."

"Look harder" Sora whispered

"Wait!" Spyro stated "remove the x" she whisked the x away "Now rearrange the letters." He ordered she rearranged them Orsa. "No again." Saor "Swap the o with the a, and then swap the a with the r."

"It spells your name." Crash looked at Sora.

"I am Roxas, and Roxas is me." The whole room went silent.


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Plan!

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry it's so short. I have been sick, and haven't been well enough to write the next chapter, and thanks to those who reviewed! Now on with the chapter! Also I would like to point out the tosser who reviewed that Cynder is bad in Spyro a new beginning **

Silence echoed through the room. "I am afraid I am confused" Spyro voiced up, and Sora looked at him harmlessly.

"It's okay just to sum up I have another half."

"So can you be trusted or not?" Sonic asked and Sora looked at the blue hedgehog

"Yes I can be trusted. I fight the darkness, and seek the door to light. To return home to hang out with Kairi, and Riku my dear friends." Sora lowered his head, and looked at his lap. "Sora, Spyro, Sonic, Crash and Ratchet the worlds are counting on you." The blonde spoke up.

"Worlds?" they exclaimed apart from Ratchet and Sora.

"Hey umm blondie…" Ratchet began

"Oh my name is Light." She stated

"Okay Light exactly how do we get started?" Ratchet asked

"I am glad you asked me. You cannot fight alone."

"Isn't that why we are all here?" Sonic asked

"You mean friends from our worlds."

"Yes Sora, Sora you would bring Donald, Goofy and Riku am I correct?" Sora smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Jack and the others will be able to help on their worlds too. I mean Ariel would merslap those heartless into the next century!" Sora jumped up Light laughed at him.

"Sonic who will accompany you?" she asked

"Tails and Knuckles. Team Sonic will handle Eggman" She nodded and elegantly looked at Spyro and moved her hand in a gesture for Spyro to speak. "Spyro?" she questioned.

"Sparx of course along with Hunter."

"Clank would accompany me" Ratchet voiced as Light looked at him she smiled, and Light smiled at Crash.

"Coco, Crunch and Alka Alka."

"Then it's settled your journey awaits you wake up"


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**I felt sorry for not updating, and here is another chapter! Before I have another cowardly review yes I have made it so Donald and Goofy can get in contact with Sora via Radio after the second game. I am bloody well aware of what I am writing. To those who give firm and honest reviews about spelling and punctuation I have nothing against you!**

Sora began to open his deep ocean blue eyes, and he stared deep into aqua-marine eyes. "Sora!" the boy cried shaking Sora's thin form. Sora groaned as he began to sit up Riku looked relieved as Sora shook his head "Riku…" Riku pulled Sora to his feet

"What happened?" Riku questioned as Sora began to stumble lightly before falling onto his knees "Sora!" Riku exclaimed as Sora began to stumble back onto his feet. "Relax Riku I am fine just a little dizzy." Sora gave him a cheesy grin that made Riku smile lightly before a set of Dusks appeared. "We have to hurry Light is counting on us!" Sora yelled drawing his keyblade Riku's eyes flashed to Sora for a split second before Riku jumped back from an attacking Dusk.

After swiftly killing the Dusks Sora radioed to Donald and Goofy. "Donald! Goofy! Can you hear me?" Donald and Goofy sat inside the gummi ship along with Kairi and the King waiting to hear if they were alive. "Donald! Goofy! Can you hear me!"

"SORA!" Goofy yelled springing from his seat to answer the receiver. "SORA, SORA! You're okay!" Sora winced and removed the ear piece from his ear at the volume "Yeah me and Riku are both fi-?" Sora suddenly dropped the radio transmitter before collapsing to the ground.

"SORA!" Riku exclaimed as Sora stumbled before his world and himself collapsed into Darkness.

_**:**__**Sora's Point of View**__**:**_

_In the distance the furthest part of my mind I could hear Riku's voice crying my name begging for me to open my eyes, and I did but I was surrounded by Darkness. "Sora you're awake" my eyes flashed around the darkness as I looked around on my hands and knees. _

_"Wha-? Who's there?" I questioned into the black abyss as I heard footsteps before springing to my feet keyblade drawn at the ready. _

_"Relax Sora it's me." The hooded figure spoke pulling his hood down matching blue eyes looked attentively at me. _

_"Roxas?!?!" I exclaimed "What's going on?"_

"_I am not sure, but we won't be whole."_

"_What, what do you mean?" what did he mean being separated? We only just made ourselves one? _

_"C'mon Roxas!" Roxas looked carelessly over his shoulder at the red head behind him. _

_"Axel?" I whispered_

"_Well, well if it isn't the other half howdy Sora" Axel smirked saluting I stood dazed for a brief second. _

_"Roxas what is going on?" I questioned as my eyes flashed onto Axel then flashed back onto my other half. _

_"Xemnas is somehow bringing back the Organization so basically our hands are tied, because simply put some chick from the darkness has found a way to resurrect us and is using us in some evil scheme no doubt, and Roxas is probably no doubt the one who is in most danger." Axel stated and my face went horrified. "Roxas we have to do something!" I exclaimed it's bad enough I went a whole year without knowing he even existed until recently._

"_SORA!"_

"_RIKU!"_

**_:End Sora's Point of View:_**

Roxas opened his eyes and sat up as he looked at Axel before his eyes flashed darkly onto Xemnas jumping to his feet keyblade drawn "Xemnas!" Roxas yelled ready to strike. The black haired girl bored yawned and waved her hand and Roxas let the keyblade collapse to the before he swiftly followed falling onto his hands and knees clinging onto the spot where his heart lay. "Roxas!" Axel exclaimed as Roxas winced in pain looking at her and Xemnas "Poor excuse of a keywielder why wasn't his heart destroyed long ago?" she asked as Roxas let his eyes dance from Xemnas to Marluxia to Larxene and then to Axel before flashing back to the girl. "Well never mind let me destroy his heart now."


End file.
